Camplife
by Bugheadfiction
Summary: Bettys has cruel parents, cruel boyfriends, all thad about to change
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 of CAMPLIFE

"Betty"

"BETTY"

"WAKE UP!"

Yep, just another morning of waking up to my fathers horrid voice.

"Betty get up you are going to this camp I've been discussing with your mother."

"Yeah right" I think, as I step out of my pink floral bed and walk down the stairs. This happens every year. My dad absolutely hates me, so he always says he's going to send me away, but if never happens.

Even though every year I beg him TO GO, he then changes his mind, just because he can't stand it when I get my way. Well this year it'll be different. I will beg him not to go, which he will then insist on me going.

"Dad please don't make me go! I have a boyfriend now I'm happy here!" I yell with a little smirk on my face.

"Too bad, your going. Pack your things, we will leave in the afternoon."

I run back upstairs and start packing, oh, now I bet your wondering who my boyfriend is, yeah well what I said to my dad is actually a lie, his name is Reggie, and I can't stand him! But ofcourse I have to stay with him and act like I am happy with the relationship because my father controls my life! He is the one who forced me to go out with him in the first place, because he is a popular school jock and he is on the football team at school.

Well, of today, my life will be different. Better.

I dress into my casual clothes, a blue Lacey top and denim shorts, I tie my blonde hair into a tight ponytail and apply some light makeup onto my face, and mascara.

later that day*

2:59 pm and I hear a knock on the door.

Wondering who it is I open it, and standing there is my annoying boyfriend Reggie.

" hurry up"

"Your dad sent me to drop you off at this boot camp thing"

I grab my loaded suitcase and step into Reggie's filthy truck.

It was a 6 hour drive, and a very quiet one, where all of a sudden I blurt out some words I could possibly regret. As we are about to pull into the camp.

"I think we should break up"

" WHAT!" Reggie shouted.

" GET OUT!" He yelled with an outraged look in his eyes.

"Get our before I hurt you"

I open the door as quick as possible, only holding my phone and earplugs.

He turns the car around and begins to drive off as I yell:

"Wait, my suitcase is in your boot."

He looks at me through his side mirror and ignores me.

"Asshole!" I yell as I turn to walk away because there is no way he will give me my things.

But I then turn back around as I hear the sounds of the car driving getting louder and louder, and I watch him drive at full speed straight at me.

I run with fear to the closest cabin and bang on the door, screaming for help.

2 seconds later somebody opens the door, and without even looking at them I fall into the mysterious persons arms and slam the door shut.

I think I was in shock for a few minutes, because I wake up to the beautiful voice of a boy, trying to wake me up.

The image of the boy was blurry because I could not see properly, but I had only noticed one thing those few seconds, he was wearing a blue beanie.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes began to clear up, and I found myself staring into this boys attractive blue eyes.

He calmly said "are you alright?"

"No, I replied. "My boyfriend, well, ex boyfriend just tried to kill me I'm pretty sure."

"What happened?" He asked

" well, I broke up with him as we were pulling in here and he tried to run me over with his truck" I explained.

"Geez, he seems like a psycho, lucky you don't have to deal with him anymore. I'm Jughead Jones by the way" he said with a smirk on his face.

Only just realising that I am still on the floor in his arms, I quickly stood up and replied "betty, betty cooper"

" Oh betty, yeah one of my best friends is in the same cabin as you, her names Toni, you are in cabin 8, two cabins away from me. This is cabin 6."

"Thanks" I said.

"See you round cooper" Jughead answered.

I walked to cabin 8, where there was a girl there with raven coloured hair.

" hi, are you toni?" I asked curiously.

" No I'm Veronica, Toni is out with her girlfriend at the moment. Why? Do you know her?"

" No I'm new, I was just directed to cabin 8 by a boy I just met. Maybe you know him? He said his name is Jughead." I replied.

"Oh yeah I know Jughead, funny he didn't mention me, I'm one of his friends aswell." Veronica told me.

" So clearly your new, we have to be bestfriends! But for now, let's go to the lounge, that's where you can meet my group of friends. And then after that we have dinner in the hall."

" ok let's do it! I exclaimed excitedly.

Veronica lead the way as we walked over to the lounge where she introduced me to all of her friends.

" Betty, this is Toni, Kevin, Archie and you already know Jughead. Toni's girlfriend will be here soon, she is in our cabin." Veronica explained.

"Everyone this is Betty" she added.

"Hi" i said quietly.

I looked at Jughead,

" You can sit next to me if you want Betty"

Feeling a little hesitant but also flattered, I sat next to him on a leather couch, in between him and Toni, I catch Toni raising an eyebrows looking at Jughead and I, and I know what she is about to say.

"So how did you two meet?" She asked.

"Well, um. I was sort of screaming and banging on the cabin door"

"Her crazy boyfriend charged at her with his truck" Jughead added.

"Ex boyfriend" I added.

Jughead smirked at me, and it looked as if he gave me a little wink.

" Oh Betty, the camp dance is this Friday, you have to come with us!" Veronica insists.

" I don't know, I just got here and I don't have a date." I explained.

" well we have to find you one!" Kevin says.

"Well what about Arch.."

"OK, I think that's enough for one night, I'm gonna head back to my cabin now, Kevin, you coming?" Jughead says.

Kevin looks at me and says "we'll finish this conversation some other time." As he walks out of the lounge following Jughead.

Toni,Veronica and I head back to cabin 8, shower, dress into our Pajamas and go to sleep. Well, at least I think they went to sleep, I was up for an hour or so, thinking about how Kevin insists on finding me a date to the dance, when the only person I'm interested in is Jughead, and the only person I actually wanted to spend time with today was Jug.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning I wake up, it was amazing, no sign of my father screaming in my ear to get the hell up. Instead, for the first time in my life I could wake up myself. It was still pretty early though, 6:53 am, but I didn't want to sleep in, I was so excited to start the day.

I stood up, shook my blanket and made my bed, as I hear an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh good someone's awake" the girls voice said.

I turned my head and the girl had long red hair, and still had makeup and some fancy clothes on.

" oh hi, I'm Betty. Your Cheryl, right?" I asked, remembering that last night Veronica said there was another girl in our cabin.

" Yeah, Cheryl Blossom" she said.

"Wait blossom? Did you have a twin?" I asked curiously.

"How did you know?" She said as her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Uh, I think we are cousins. I remember my mum telling me I was related to a blossom family." I explained.

She walked over to me in excitement and sat into my bed with the biggest smile on her face.

"OMG, this is amaze! We have to tell everyone!" She shrieked.

We woke up Toni and Veronica, told them our discovery. They both reacted the same Cheryl did, and I wasn't surprised. It was pretty amazing.

Somehow, this turned into the four of us sitting on the cold tiber floor in a circle, and played a game of truth or dare

" so b" Veronica began, (which now I guess "b" is my new nickname)

" Got eyes for anyone at camp?"

" I'll tell you if you tell me first." I replied cheekily.

" Fine, I got the hots for Archie Andrews" she told us.

I let out a sigh of relief, as an idea popped into my head, I could hook Archie up with V, so Kevin doesn't try to get Archie to go to the dance with me.

"Your turn b" Toni reminded me.

I began to blush remembering Toni is Jugheads bestfriends.

" Well, I sorta find Jughead attractive, and he's really sweet." I admited.

"Ooh Jugheads a snack, if I wasn't into girls I'd be all over Jughead. Nice choice cuz." Cheryl noted.

Veronica and I burst out laughing at the look Toni gave Cheryl when she said that remark.

Toni then turned to me and said,

"Well betty, I've known Jughead for a long time. He's different to the other boys, he's perfect for you. So, you have my blessing."

I gave a greatful smile. Then, wanting to change the subject, I suggested to Veronica that she just ask Archie out, and I guess you could say she had balls, because she agreed to it.

"But.." she added,

"I'll only do it if you do the same with Jughead."

"Fine. But you first." I replied with a small chuckle.

The four of us met up with Jughead, Archie and Kevin at the lounge. As I sat on the couch next to Cheryl, Kevin approaches me and sits on the other side of the couch next to me.

"So, about our conversation yesterday, any interest in going to the dance with our very own Archie?" He asked.

" Uhh, actually.." i began to say, until I was interrupted by Veronica who said:

"Arch, can I ask you something?"

" uhh, sure." Arch replied to v.

"She grabbed ahold of his wrist gently and lead the way out of the lounge.

I gave Veronica a thumbs up for good luck as she looked back at me to give a silent squeal.

The two were nowhere to be found for about two hours, so I'm guessing that was a good sign and they were hooking up or something.

I look at jug, giving him a soft stare, as I said

"Hey jug, I need to tell you someth.."

I was interrupted by the buzz of my phone.

Archie was calling me. I answered suspecting something was wrong, and boy was I right.

Betty: hello, Arch. Why are you calling me? What's wrong?

Archie: Something bad has happened! Come quick, to cabin 6, I will tell you there.

Thinking something happened to Veronica, I had to bail on my conversation with Jughead and go to cabin 6.

When I arrived, I said "what's wrong?"

"Ronnie asked me out. She wanted us to attend the dance together. I said yes, we kissed for a while, she kept forcing herself onto me. Only to just bail on me and tell me that all that just happened was fake, and she was just using me as a booty call."

Something was off about this, very off. I didn't believe him, because Veronica was going on about her really liking Archie. I was about to leave to go ask Ronnie about this story Archie had told me, when Archie grabbed ahold of my hand, and said,

"Wait"

He then kissed me on the lips, tongue and all. And as this was happening, I see Jughead peek through the cabin door, watching with some very upset facial expressions. He turned to walk away, as I pushed Archie away from me and slapped him.

"Jerk!" I yelled as I ran out of cabin 6, looking for Jughead.

He was nowhere in sight.

FUCK I think. Damn jughead can run fast.

" Hey betty, what were you doing in cabin 6?" Veronica's voice asks.

I turn around to find Ronnie looking confused, as I say

"Archie kissed me. He said that you were just using him for a booty call. Don't worry, I know he was lying. And I slapped him. Can't talk right now, I'll explain properly to you later. I have to go find Jughead!"

I knew where jughead was, it was so obvious. I remember seeing him in this room next to the lounge. He was alone and he was writing something on his computer.

I approached the door, knock on it.

Where I hear Jughead say:

" Betty, if it's you, I saw you kissing Archie, and I'm fine with it."

As I heard those words it turned me on, and I realised that Jughead liked me, hearing those words 'I'm fine with it', made me realise, he in fact WASNT fine with it. And neither was I.

He opened the door, and before he could said anything I stepped inside, closed the door and locked it.

I stepped towards him, which led to him taking a few steps back. I then pushed him onto a chair, and sat on top of him, forcing our bodies together as close as possible, as I then slowly leaned in, my lips met his, very geltly, very slowly. As I pull away, I gaze into Jugheads eyes, I lean to the side and whisper in his ear

"he kissed me jughead, your the one I want."

He looked at me, as if he was shocked and delighted at what he had heard.

"Good, because I've had the biggest crush on you since you fell into my arms on your first day."

He pulls me closer to him, and kisses me, this time a little more intimate. As he pulls away from my lips, he looks into my eyes and smiles and says

"I'm so glad I was the one who opened that door for you when we first met. I'd be a wreck if you fell into Archie's arms."

I chuckled, replying

"It was destiny."

As I leaned in for another kiss, my phone buzzed.

I heard Jughead sigh.

"It's Veronica, I guess she wants me to tell her the full story on what happened with Archie."

"Oh yeah, What happened with Archie when I left?" Jughead asks curiously.

"I slapped him." I said as I stand up to unlock the door and leave.

"See you tomorrow juggie" I tell him, smirking.

"Definitely" he answered. Giving a smile I could easily fall weak to my knees over.

I blew him a kiss, and ran back to my cabin.

Maybe I was smiling too much because as I walked into the cabin, Veronica sat on her bed and said

"OMG you and blue eyes kissed?!"

I looked at her, showing a guilty smile.

"Aww congrats B." She yelled happily.

"Thanks V! It was amazing. But enough about me, are you ok?" I ask.

"Nah, but I'll get over it." She replied.

NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY INTIMATE!

YOU DO NOT WANNA MISS IT!

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?


End file.
